Burbon
by NiinaX
Summary: Spojlerów jako takich brak, należy się orientować ogólne w samych retrospekcjach. Bohaterowie są przed przemianą. Zdecydowane AU, tłumaczące powód wyjazdu Damona na wojnę. Slash.


**Burbon**

Stefan Salvatore obudził się w łóżku swojego brata, Damona Salvatore i nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak do tego doszło.

Damon spał jeszcze, pochrapując, z ręką owiniętą wokół nagich bioder Stefana, zupełnie nieświadomy jak w wielkim przerażeniu znajdował się teraz umysł jego brata. Stefan odetchnął głęboko, próbując przywołać wspomnienia poprzedniego wieczoru. To były jego osiemnaste urodziny i podprowadził ojcu butelką doskonałego Burbona, by uczcić je w wyjątkowy sposób. Pamiętał, że po oficjalnej nudnej kolacji zamknęli się w sypiali Damona, by nikt nie przerwał im przyjemniej konsumpcji. A potem? Co było potem?

Stefan wyplatał się z nóg Damona i wstał w z łóżka. Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że części jego garderoby znajdują się porozrzucane po całym pokoju, co wyglądało jakby… Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Ubrał się pośpiesznie i nie patrząc na brata, który właśnie zaczynał się budzić, opuścił jego sypialnię.

Zdecydowanie potrzebował świeżego powietrza. Dużo świeżego powietrza. W ogrodzie, na kamiennej ławce, wszystko wydawało się być tylko ponurym snem. Ponurym tym szczególniej, że powoli wspomnienia poprzedniego wieczoru (i nocy!) powracały, wprawiając go w zupełną konsternację. Pomyślał, że dziś znów będzie potrzebował alkoholu. Dużo alkoholu. Zaczął zastanawiać się, czy ojciec ma może więcej butelek tego wyśmienitego Burbona i przy planowaniu kolejnej kradzieży z ojcowskiego barku przyłapał go Damon.

- Czemu wstałeś tak szybko? – zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę w charakterystyczny sposób, który uwielbiały wszystkie panny z Mystic Falls. Rebeca Stevenson z pewnością zemdlałaby, gdyby popatrzył na nią w ten sposób. - Nie ma jeszcze ósmej.

Wyrwany z zamyślenia Stefan, stwierdził, że jego brat wygląda na zdecydowanie mniej przerażonego zaistniałą sytuacją niż on sam. I był też zdecydowanie w lepszej kondycji, podczas gdy on przeżywał istne katusze, które zapewnić może tylko poranny kac.

- Co się stało wczoraj? – zapytał, choć wcale nie był pewien, czy chciałaby poznać odpowiedź. Czy chciałaby ją usłyszeć.

- Wczoraaaj? – Damon ziewnął przeciągle. – Wczoraj były twoje urodziny. Piliśmy Burbona ukradzionego ojcu, zdaje mi się też, że rozmawialiśmy o wojnie. I kobietach.

Stefan popatrzył na brata uważnie, jakby chcąc zgadnąć, czy ten naprawdę nie rozumie, o co go spytał, czy po prostu kpi z niego, w swój wyjątkowo nonszalancki sposób.

- Nie o to pytam – powiedział z naciskiem. – Później. Co działo się później.

- Później poszliśmy do łóżka – odpowiedział Damon, wzruszając ramionami. – Z tego, co pamiętam było nam całkiem dobrze.

Stefan zachłysnął się powietrzem. Sposób w jaki Damon wypowiedziała te słowa świadczył tylko o jednym – jemu zupełnie nie przeszkadzał fakt, że przespał się z własnym bratem! A co gorsza – wydawał się być z takiego obrotu sprawy całkiem zadowolony.

- Mówisz o tym tak spokojnie? – Stefan wstał z kamiennej ławki i zaczął krążyć wokół, jak gdyby to miało coś zmienić.

- A jak mam mówić? – Damon ponownie wzruszył ramionami. – Nie zaprzeczaj, że ci się podobało. Byłem nawet w szoku, że potrafisz być taki… chętny. – Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z wewnętrznych katuszy Stefana.

- Zamilcz.

Dopiero teraz Damon spoważniał i popatrzył na brata z uwagą. O co też mogło mu chodzić? Zaczynał być zaniepokojony, bo zgoła nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Chwycił Stefana za ramię, tak że ten zatrzymał się w miejscu. To chodzenie w kółko zaczęło Damona znacząco irytować.

- Stefan? – zapytał, nie rozluźniając uścisku. – Co jest?

- Jeszcze pytasz? – Stefan zdecydowanym ruchem strącił dłoń brata z własnego ramienia. – Przespałem się z tobą! Z własnym bratem!

Damon wytrzeszczył oczy. Przecież go do niczego nie zmuszał, na honor Salvatorów!

- Zdawało mi się, że tego chcesz – powiedział lodowatym tonem. – Do niczego cię nie zmuszałem, Stefan.

- Byłem pijany!

- Ja też.

- Dlaczego tobie to nie przeszkadza? – Stefan usiadł na powrót na kamiennej ławce, całkiem wyprowadzony z równowagi. Czuł się tak, jakby pozbawiono go czegoś bardzo ważnego.

- Lubię chłopców, Stefan. – Damon usiadł koło niego, zrezygnowany. – Naprawdę o tym nie wiedziałeś?

- Nie!

- Myślałem, że wszyscy już wiedzą. – Damon był naprawdę zaskoczony. Czy tylko Stefan nie potrafi dostrzegać rzeczy oczywistych? – Wczoraj zdawało mi się, że ty także wolisz mężczyzn. Byłem zdziwiony, ale nie zastanawiałam się nad tym zbyt długo. Miałem co innego do roboty – dodał znacząco i z uśmiechem. Tylko on uśmiechał się w ten sposób.

Stefan schwał twarz w dłoniach. Czy naprawdę musiał czuć się aż tak źle?

- Stefan? – Teraz Damon był już naprawdę zaniepokojony. Nigdy nie chciał robić nic wbrew jego woli. To był przecież Stefan! – Nie chciałem zrobić nic przeciwko tobie, ale nie będę zaprzeczał. Podobało m się.

Stefan jęknął. To naprawdę był jakiś koszmar. Przecież on naprawdę lubił kobiety! Nawet kochał się w jednej! A teraz okazuje się, że seks z Damonem sprawił mu przyjemność. Bo nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć – naprawdę było mu dobrze. Lepiej niż z Emilią.

- Chyba powinienem cię zostawić samego. – Damon wstał i poklepał brata po ramieniu. – Przemyśl to sobie. – Włożył ręce w kieszeń i wycofał się z ogrodu.

Stefan został sam. I choć myślał, myślał i myślał, nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Za to coraz częściej pojawiały się w niej obrazy z poprzedniej nocy. Obrazy bogate w wszelkie detale. To było nie do zniesienia!

Cały dzień unikał Damona, bo nie miał ochoty toczyć kolejnej rozmowy, która w żaden sposób nie byłaby mu pomocna. Sam musiał uporać się z własnymi uczuciami. Zaplanował wieczór z Emily, który miał być okazją by wyrzucić wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia z głowy. Niestety - okazał się jedną, wielką katastrofą.

W żaden sposób nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, by pójść z nią do łóżka! Był tak przerażony tym odkryciem, że zostawił oszołomioną dziewczynę we własnej sypialni, a sam uciekł do ogrodu. Próbował wyładować całą złość i frustrację, kopiąc w każdy kamień, który napotkał na swojej drodze. Był niepocieszony i nie rozumiał, co się z nim dzieje. Z wyjątkiem jednego. To było zdecydowanie niewłaściwe, on i Damon w jednym łóżku, to było zdecydowanie niewłaściwe i nie mógł już nigdy na to pozwolić. Z wściekłością kopnął kolejny kamyk.

Za niespełna miesiąc Emiliy poślubiła bogatego kawalera z miasta.

Następne miesiące były prawie nie do zniesienia. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak bardzo oddalony od Damona i naprawdę mu go brakowało. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić na to, by sytuacja, której tak bardzo się wstydził znów miała miejsce. Łapał się na myśleniu o tym, że gdyby został z Damonem sam na sam, to mógłby ulec. Dlatego wolał trzymać się od niego z daleka. Nawet rozmawiali bardzo rzadko. I były to raczej krótkie, urywane zdania. To prawda, że Damon dążył do odbudowania ich relacji, ale Stefan nigdy na to nie pozwolił, według niego dystans był zdecydowanie bezpieczniejszy.

Siedział we własnej sypiali przeglądając stare dzienniki pradziadka, gdy Damon bezceremonialnie wszedł od środka, nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem.

- Co ty tu robisz? – Stafan podniósł się gwałtownie z fotela na którym siedział.

Damon zdecydowanym ruchem pchnął go z powrotem na miejsce.

- Uspokój się! – warknął. – Nie zamierzam cię zgwałcić, bez obaw – dodał swoim sarkastycznym tonem, którego brzmienie wbrew pozorom uspokoiło Stefana.

- Od tamtej nocy mnie unikasz – zaczął, patrząc Stefanowi prosto w oczy, co było dosyć trudne, ponieważ ten cały czas odwracał wzrok. – To trwa już kilka miesięcy i mam dość. Naprawdę myślałem, że tego chciałeś, nie nastawałem na twoją cnotę, braciszku. – Skrzywił się ironicznie, by ukryć zdenerwowanie.

- Ale nie mogę już patrzeć na twoje spojrzenia. – Damon wstał i podszedł do drzwi. – Wyjeżdżam na front. Zejdę ci z oczu.

Zanim Stefan zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, Damon wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Przed wyjazdem nawet się nie pożegnali.

Dla Stefana był to najgorszy czas w dotychczasowym życiu. Brak Damona doskwierał mu znacząco, choć wciąż próbował przekonać siebie, że tak będzie lepiej. Wszelkimi sposobami próbował zmusić się do zainteresowania jakąś kobietą, ale wszystkie próby kończyły się niepowodzeniem. Żadna nie była w stanie go zainteresować i żadna też go nawet nie pociągała!

Gniew i napięcie rozładowywał w zaciszu własnej sypiali. Nigdy nie przyznałby się, o czym w takich chwilach myślał.

Dopiero pojawienie się panienki Katherine przyniosło nieznaczną ulgę. Był nią naprawdę oczarowany, bo nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał tak fascynującej kobiety. Ona zajmowała cały jego czas, więc nie miał go już tak wiele by myśleć, tęsknić i rozpamiętywać. Potrafiła sprawić, że śmiał się tak jak dawniej.

Co prawda coraz częściej zauważał, że ma luki w pamięci, boli go głowa, a czasem nie potrafił wytłumaczyć skąd wziął się w danym miejscu i czasie, ale poza tym wszystko było całkiem dobrze. Czuł się lepiej.

Kiedy Damon wrócił zastał go z Katherine ogrodzie.

Stefan rzucił mu się w ramiona, zapominając o wszystkim, pełen ulgi, że nic mu nie jest. Wszystkie koszmary, z których budził się z krzykiem zawsze dotyczyły tego, że Damon poległ na wojnie. Dobrze było znów go mieć przy sobie.

Przedstawił go panience Katherine, a on zarzucił grzywkę w ten swój seksowny sposób i Stefan był przekonany, że bardzo jej się to podobało. Poczuł zazdrość. Najgorsze było to, że nie do końca jednoznacznie potrafił stwierdzić o kogo.

Wieczorem leżał już w łóżku, gdy Damon przyszedł do niego z butelką Burbona.

- Ukradłem ojcu. – Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, a żołądek Stefana skurczył się boleśnie. Już zapomniał jaki Damon był przystojny. – Mam nadzieję, że napijesz się ze mną?

Stefan pokiwał głową.

Damon rozsiadł się wygodnie na jego łóżku i Stefan dopiero teraz zrozumiał jak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Otworzył szeroko oczy, bo nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ma wielka ochotę go pocałować. Sam był tak zaskoczony tym uczuciem, że nie zastanawiając się dłużej, przesunął się bliżej i przyciągnął jego twarz ku sobie.

Damon był tak zaskoczony, że butelka alkoholu wypadła mu z ręki, potoczyła się i spadła z łóżka, rozbijając się na drobne kawałeczki.

- Nie mamy już Burbona – stwierdził Damon cicho, gdy usta Stefana przestały go rozpraszać.

- Nie będzie potrzebny – odpowiedział Stefan, z ulgą wtulając twarz w zagłębienie miedzy szyją a ramieniem Damona. – Dziś nie musisz mnie upijać, żeby zobaczyć jak bardzo mogę być chętny.

Naprawdę był zaskoczony tym wszystkim, co sam mówił i robił. Jednak nareszcie czuł się dobrze i na swoim miejscu. I zdał sobie sprawę, że Katherine była tylko marnym substytutem.

- Jesteś pewny? – Damon odsunął się, biorąc jego twarz w obie ręce. – Nie mam zamiaru wyjeżdżać po raz drugi!

W odpowiedzi Stefan przyciągnął go do namiętnego pocałunku. Damon jęknął.


End file.
